


Gods and Minimums

by Oreki (orphan_account)



Category: Hamatora, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Gen, i dont know if im tagging those characters right, i dont know why im writing this either but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oreki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Nice sees him is at the scene of an almost-fatality. — A god and his entourage meet two investigators working at Cafe Nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know why im writing this because ive only recently gotten into both of these series and i dont even know that much about the characters anyway? haha. i guess i was inspired by this post on tumblr (http://bryceheron.tumblr.com/post/73634176750/5-pixiv) and also i was thinking a while ago like. what would a crossover between these fandoms even be called. hamagami? noratora???

 

The first time that Nice sees him is at the scene of an almost-fatality.

 

He's a ragged-looking person, visually maybe in his late teens; his hair is dark, and his eyes are electric blue. But that didn't really register to Nice, for all he could think was, _What is that towel doing around his neck?_   Following that was, _He's wearing a jersey._ Nice doesn't linger on that for much longer, although he does catch a glimpse of the enigmatic male's companions. After that, his attention is occupied by the scared-looking boy on the edge of the train tracks, holding a crumpled test paper in his hand. The scribbled grade in the corner reads _E_.

 

What's weird about this scene is that the bar in front of the by and the trees around him look like they've been slashed by a blade. But what kind of blade could have that kind of power, if the wielder weren't a Minimum Holder?

 

He doesn't know.

 

And while Nice ponders that, the strange boy and his two companions walk away on the other side of the tracks; they seem not to notice, him, and he forgets about them, strangely enough. When he gets back to the cafe and recounts what he saw, he has a nagging feeling that he's forgotten an important character in the story he's telling - something about a jersey? But that would be silly; he would have remembered if he'd seen anyone else there. Probably.

 

* * *

 

 The next time Nice sees him, it's for less than a second.

 

The boy with the jersey flits across roofs, followed by a light-haired boy in a hat and a girl with a scarf and - is that a tail? Nice wonders. But he looks down at the woman in the car beside him. Her ringlets are disheveled, her makeup blotchy with shed tears. Nice secretly thinks that she's in the wrong, and he's about to make it not so secret. Nice leans down to her, and he says, "So you just made up your mind that your son was weak."

 

Nice has already forgotten, once more, about the boy who flies across rooftops like the breeze buoys him across the sky.

 

And later, when he's sitting in the cafe next to Hajime, he thinks that he's forgotten something. _It's strange,_ he says to himself. It is the same feeling he'd gotten after he'd seen the boy who had gotten an _E_ on his paper, and vague glimpses of a black jersey and a light-jade towel assail his mind. It's so strange, he repeats to himself, as he leans back and puts his feet on the table.

 

"Get your feet off the table," the brusque man at the counter snaps gruffly. He does, grudgingly.

 

* * *

 

 The third time, Nice is walking around at night; his stomach is rumbling, and Hajime has spent his meager funds on some curry bread (which she promptly ate, leaving Nice hungry). He sighs and pulls a mournful face as his stomach growls, but tries to ignore it as he strolls the neighborhood, which is very peaceful at night. A cloudless sky stretches overhead, revealing stars that dot the dark velvet atmosphere.

 

Wow, he's getting poetic. Maybe he should just drop the whole investigator thing and become a writer.

 

He's looking toward the aforementioned sky when he sees a dark blue against it, hard to see except by the stars it blocks out. It's a light figure, jumping from a tree to a window in one bound. It turns around, and through narrowed eyes, Nice can see a vague gleam of electric blue, and a faintly lit jade-green towel tied like a bandanna around someone's neck.

 

Suddenly he remembers the boy at the train station and how he was also at the scene when Takahiro came up from that manhole. _That's_ what he'd been forgetting, all along! Mentally, he hits himself. Wow, Nice. That's stupid. You forgot about _them?_ The jersey-wearing boy and his friends? God. He almost wants to wave and ask who the boy is, but then he remembers the trees that were cut at the train station; it'd take someone dangerous to do that, and while he feels like he's more than a match for anyone who could do that, he just wants to take a walk tonight. That's a difference between him and Murasaki: Murasaki would have probably tried to figure out what was going on, at least.

 

He yawns and just watches as the boy puts a hand to the back of his neck for a moment and winces, before slipping in through the window (who leaves their windows open at night, anyway?). As soon as the silhouette disappears through the frame, Nice laces his fingers behind his head and strolls away, occasionally glancing back to the window, but the night is as black and still as before.

 

Nice doesn't see the boy for a while after that.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time, Nice doesn't see him, but the girl he walks with sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know what i'm doing (and no despite my terrible word choice and sentence constructing this is nOT going to end up as yaoi. no) also this one is kind of short but they will probably be longer soon

 

The fourth time, Nice doesn't see him, but the girl he walks with sometimes. Her hair is fanned out behind her as she walks, and the only thing preventing it from becoming more disheveled is a pink scarf twined around her neck. He decided to go talk to her; why not? For some reason, the memory of the boy is still sharp in his mind this time around, so he'd better ask before he forgets again, he reasons. 

 

So he walks a little faster, almost jogging, and then he reaches her, his headphones shifting around his neck. He looks down at her; she looks average, but with a little drowsy glaze to her eyes that makes him think she could pass out at any second. What was that called again? Narcolepsy?

 

Nice leans over a little and waves a hand in front of her face. "Yo!" he says, with a wide grin. The girl stifles a squeal, jumping and then turning to him, furiously rubbing her eyes. He guesses she was sleepy after all; not surprising. She's in high school, and compared to his lifestyle of lounging around at a cafe and doing nothing, she must have a lot of work each day. But it's not really like him to overthink this stuff, so he listens to her words instead of his own train of thought.

 

She looks at him, flustered by her own lack of attention. "A-ah! Hello!" She almost squeaks when she talks, but then her ruffled hair seems to smooth down a little and she calms down. "... can I help you with something?" she asks him, and then adds, "I'm Iki Hiyori."

 

"I'm Nice," he tells her, and if she knows how to speak English, she is going to get extremely confused. She does, of course - who wouldn't? To English-speakers, he had just said that he was a kind person as a way of introducing himself - so he clarifies: "That's actually my name." She looks at him again and then smiles. Wow, she's actually really trusting. Probably pretty sheltered, living in a rich household or something.

 

Suddenly, Nice realizes how weird he's going to sound, asking about the mysterious jersey-wearing boy. Like, _hey, I've seen you walking around with this guy; could you tell me who he is?_

 

It actually takes him a second before he realizes that he has voiced his thoughts. He has said that terribly-worded and probably really creepy sentence out loud, and he wants to groan, but can't muster up the effort. His entire being is shame. Surprisingly, though, Iki doesn't seem to be occupied by that. In fact, if Nice was able to look into her head, he would see that Iki is actually wondering how he knows about Yato at all.

 

 

* * *

 

Hiyori doesn't really know how to react, but this guy doesn't seem too bad. She opens her mouth to reply, still wondering how he knows about Yato - isn't he almost invisible to normal humans? - but right then, she conveniently drops her body. By now, she notices when this happens; she feels lighter, and her spirit-umbilical-cord-tail thing is always coiling gently around her back.

 

Still, though, she shrieks like she usually does, looking down at her body. She's snoring away, and is totally oblivious to the strange looks that the passersby are casting the strange young man and her sleeping body. The Spirit-Hiyori, however, is not oblivious, and she is squeezing her tail so hard that the semi-transparent purple fuzz at the top bristles. Why _now_ , of all times? Why couldn't her weird condition strike just a few minutes later - ugh! Suddenly, she remembers the boy she's kind of left hanging, and turns back around because he's probably kind of dumbfounded at how she had fallen asleep —

 

Nice, he had called himself, is looking her in the eye.

 

At her, in her spirit form, which no one except the gods and Ayakashi had been able to see before. She would be lying if she said she isn't freaking out a little bit right now, and honestly, all she wants to do is flee the scene and tell Yato. However, he doesn't seem to be around the city today, and by the time she finds him, it's possible that her body will wake up. So she nervously meets Nice's eyes, and smiles a little sheepishly.

 

He cocks an eyebrow, smirking slightly. She realizes that she did not expect him to be this calm - definitely not. So why is he? Hiyori frowns a little, curious, but first she has to answer his question about Yato. It may be weird, but hey, the jersey-sporting god had said that he needed followers.

 

"Sorry about that," she says first. Nice nods; so he really can still see and hear her. "Anyway, the boy I walk around with..."

 

Here she hesitates. Is it really safe to reveal Yato's identity to this almost complete stranger?

 

Then she thinks, _To hell with it._ Yato himself had spray-painted his own phone number on various surfaces in the city: a trailer in the park, an alley, even in the girls' bathroom at Hiyori's old middle school. It can't hurt to tell one more person. "His name is Yato-san," she says, looking back at Nice. She waits for a moment, and then adds quietly, "He's a god."

 

She can tell that Nice doesn't know if he should believe her or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no. its not going to be nice/hiyori either. or any pairings at all. i hate writing romance of any kind and i suck at it (also the next update will probably be after the next hamatora episode airs)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice doesn't know whether to believe her or not, but Murasaki seems to have made up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this is kind of late. we got snowed into our school and it was p unpleasant (do not sleep on a library floor ever 0/10 do not recommend)

 

Nice doesn't know whether to believe her or not, but Murasaki seems to have made up his mind after Nice recounts the story.

 

After he returns from talking to the strange girl, Iki Hiyori, Nice decides to tell Murasaki what he knows about the "god", Yato, before he somehow forgets about them again; Murasaki listens with a stony expression, as usual. Nice can't tell what he's thinking, to be honest, and from the way Hajime is glancing at Murasaki in between large spoonfuls of curry rice, she can't read him, either. It's understandable.

 

" ... and I ask her, 'Who's the guy you walk around with?', you know, and then she does this thing where, _bam_ , it's like she just leaves her body behind and becomes a ghost. Y'know, like in the cartoons, where those characters have the little white ghosts that fly out of their mouths?" Nice babbles. Murasaki probably thinks he's exaggerating, but in his opinion, Iki's situation with her body is exactly mirrored by those little cartoons. Then, Nice clears his throat and continues, his hands moving up to shoulder-level to indicate confusion.

 

"And then, she says, 'Yato-san is a god', or something along those lines," Nice drawls, his feet up on the table again. At a curt rumble from the throat of the bartender, his boots slide off the polished wood fairly quickly.

 

Murasaki pushes his glasses up with a finger, and looks askance at Nice. He's wearing an expression of unconcealed contempt, tempered only a little by his curiosity about Nice's story. "She said he was a god?" he repeats, looking down at the auburn-haired male slouched down on a chair.

 

"Yep," Nice says in a slightly bored tone. "She just says he's a god, and then she just kind of runs away! She even left her body. Just, sorta there."

 

"And where is this body now?"

 

"It's outside."

 

"..." Dead silence greets Nice's statement; Murasaki's eyes are wide and disbelieving, his eyebrows slanted angrily like he's about to burst into a lecture. The duo behind the bar are staring at him, with not a little bit of irritation visible in their stance. Even Hajime's spoon stills for a fraction of a second; then she continues eating like nothing's wrong, or course. The clinking of the silverware is probably what snaps everyone back into reality, and three different voices shout the same phrase at Nice all at the same time in thunderous tones: " _WHAT  WERE YOU THINKING?_ "

 

* * *

 

After the initial shock, Murasaki goes outside to retrieve Iki's body, complaining the entire time about how stupid Nice is and why was it even him who got such a powerful Minimum? Nice grins and shrugs; whatever the reason, he likes his Minimum. The white-haired man comes in with the high-schooler's body draped across his shoulder, and she's still snoozing away.

 

He lays her body down on one of the long cushioned seats of the cafe and sits down at Nice's table, his expression severe.

 

"Is this girl some kind of Minimum Wielder?" Murasaki asks lowly, and Nice shrugs. He honestly hasn't seen any Minimum that replicates what Iki does, but who knows? Maybe one exists somewhere out there. He tells Murasaki as much, then props his chin up with his hands while he watches the door to see if the rogue spirit will come tumbling in to reclaim her body. She has been away from it for a while, after all.

 

However, instead of a long-haired girl slipping in through the glass, it seems as though no one does; after a while Nice turns away from observing it and instead hassles Hajime for some of her food. He's hungry; running around the shopping district can do that to a guy.

 

A loud voice soon erupts from the corner where Iki's body sleeps. It says, "Ooooi, Hiyori! I found your body!" Nice and Murasaki immediately whirl around; Nice has his headphones halfway on his head and Murasaki's fingers are wrapped around the arm of his red glasses. The duo is fully ready to punch the shit out of anyone who takes the body or endangers them—

 

In the corner of the shop stands a slight boy wearing a jersey and a jade-green towel.

 

Nice is shocked; he is expecting Iki, not Yato-san, or whatever he's called. The Yato god? He looks more like a raggedy teenager, in Nice's opinion. But his electric blue eyes are ancient, and suggest that he knows exactly how to rid the world of the entire population of the cafe in mere minutes. Yato, however, seems to be speaking into a phone; it's a slim black model, but not very expensive. "Yeah, it's in this cafe," he says into the phone, rolling his eyes slightly. "I mean, seriously! Quit dropping your body; something's gonna happen to it one day!"

 

The replying voice is so loud that Nice can hear it from the other side of the room, though his hearing is rather sharp. "If you would hurry up and _help me_ with my problem, Yato-san, this wouldn't have _happened_ in the first place!"

 

Evidently, Murasaki can hear the shrill tones as well, from the way he winces. Yato actually has to hold the phone out from his ear to prevent eminent deafness. "Yeah, yeah! I got it, just be patient!" Yato says back, gingerly returning his cell to its original position alongside his head. Iki's reply (Nice assumes it's Iki; this is her body, after all) is quieter this time, and none of the Minimum Holders can quite make it out.

 

Yato darts outside for a moment, then says, "It's called Cafe Nowhere. Weird name"— the bartender's rag squeaks as he polishes a cup hard, and Yato clears his throat —"I mean, unusual name, but easy enough to find. Hurry up, or else your connection will get worse!"

 

And hurry Iki does, for scarcely a minute after Yato hangs up on her, she's darting through the door. In the less-than-a-minute, Murasaki, Nice, and the rest of the cafe's current inhabitants have no time to do anything but stare at the so-called Yatogami, but the god himself turns and winks at then, flashing a peace sign.

 

"Yo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huffs this one is really short but im still waiting on more hamatora content uGGHHHHH


End file.
